


A Murderer's Love Story

by mamonobourei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Murder-Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamonobourei/pseuds/mamonobourei
Summary: Your average popular girl falls in love with shy boy story, well, with a couple of twists.





	

**Other Characters Will Be Added In The Future**

**Adrienne Lange** **  
** Nicknames: Adi, Ein  
Sex: Female  
Gender: Cis Female  
Race: Caucasian  
Ethnicity: Welsh, Scottish, Romani  
Age: 17  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Birth Date: October 28  
Death Date: N/A  
Height: 172 cm  
Weight: 73 kg  
Eye Color: Dark Brown  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Hair Style: Mid-back straight -> Pixie  
Physical/Mental Disorder(s): Asthma, Self-Loathing  
Personality: Mellow  
Self Image: Horrible  
Current Faith: N/A  
Zodiac: Scorpio  
Trauma(s): When she was 7 years old, she witnessed her family dog get run over by a car. When she was 10, her parents died in a plane crash.  
Current Residence: Kearny, Arizona  
Family: Parents (deceased), Older Sister (Kathleen)  
Biggest Fear(s): Entomophobia, Crowded Places  
Likes: Warm foods, Big Blankets, Dinner Dates, Kaden  
Dislikes: Cold/Winter, Bugs, Drugs  
Habit(s): Biting Nails, Leaving Windows Open  
Favourite Food(s): Jalapeno Poppers  
Favourite Color(s): Dark Red-Violet  
First Language: English  
Other Language(s): N/A

  
**Kaden Schommer  
** Nicknames: N/A  
Sex: Male  
Gender: Demiboy  
Race: Caucasian  
Ethnicity: German, Polish, Czech  
Age: 18  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Birth Date: February 2  
Death Date: N/A  
Height: 160 cm  
Weight: 58 kg  
Eye Color: Light Blue  
Hair Color: Bleach Blonde  
Hair Style: Shaggy, Loose  
Physical/Mental Disorder(s): Insanity, Antisocial Personality Disorder, Paranoia, Depression, Anxiety  
Personality: Heavy Mood swings, Shy  
Self Image: He has entirely different ideas of himself. Some days he is self loathing and wants to end his life while other days he is the most perfect person in the world and nothing can stop him.  
Current Faith: N/A  
Zodiac: Aquarius  
Trauma(s): His father abused him and his mother when he was younger. His father forced his family to move to the states from Russia and then abandoned them there. His mother died from an illness when he turned 16.  
Current Residence: Kearny, Arizona  
Family: Father (missing), Mother (deceased), Grandparents (deceased)  
Biggest Fear(s): Abandonment, Loneliness, Immortality  
Likes: Home cooked meals, Adrienne, Elderly Cats  
Dislikes: Family, School, Parties  
Habit(s): Skin Picking, Scratching Skin When Uncomfortable  
Favourite Food(s): Honey Poppy Seed Roll  
Favourite Color(s): Red/Pink Shades  
First Language: Russian  
Other Language(s): English, German


End file.
